Freak
by Tiny.Potter
Summary: Perdita's POV, rewrite of chapter 24 from Alyssa Brugman's 'Walking Naked.' Gives a little insight into why she was driven to suicide and what her thoughts were.


**ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT – REWRITING CHAPTER 24 OF WALKING NAKED**

**Perdita's Point of View**

I was away from school for a few days. I couldn't face that deceitful Katie Gattrell and the despicable Candice Perkins. They had crushed my only chance at a friendship, but I shouldn't be so surprised. I was the freak of the school. When I arrivedlater that week, it was apparent that Megan's descent back into the dark pit of the popular group had been quick and easy. I watched her as she sweet-talked, and complimented, and flattered with a simpering expression to the mindless girls she so lavishly called her friends. How could she stand them? They are a cluster of inept young children who love to play dress-ups with their Mothers' clothes. Their heads were occupied with nonsense and gossip and Megan Tuw was going to be a clone of them once again. She'd had her entertainment with the freak, but she was too cool for that now. I had just been a plaything, an accessory, something for her to laugh and gossip about, an accomplishment of Megan Tuw's. She had put up with me the longest out of anyone in the whole school.

I didn't think I was so bad. Was I? It seems as if I'm not worthy of anyone's time. I don't deserve anything more than an artificial smile. But hadn't Megan been different? I didn't know anymore. Life is too confusing. She had been wonderful, we'd done things together. She'd displayed more understanding and kindness towards me than anyone else had in my entire lifetime. I supposed then that maybe none of this was real. Maybe she still wanted to be friends with me? I hope so. I needed someone. I had to find her.

It was lunchtime when I finally found her. As I scanned the corridors I saw her skip out of my line of sight. She was avoiding me. I walked up to her. I hardly noticed that she was lounging in the middle of the playground with all her cronies around her. I could feel myself shaking. Katie was there. Candice was there. The backstabbing Dara Drinkwater smirked at me as I took another trembling footstep in their direction.

"Megan, I have to talk to you," I said softly.

I couldn't judge her expression as she looked at me. Eventually, she said, "Get away from me."

I was confused. This was crucial, urgent. I really needed her but she refused to listen to me when I repeated myself. I hunched down in front of her.

"Professor Sabio is not my father," I started.

I watched as she nervously fidgeted. She was pulling on the grass at her feet. Her expression conveyed the message that she wanted me to shut up. But I couldn't stop. I had to tell somebody.

"He called me in to see him. He said he couldn't be, because he is gay. He's never had a relationship with a woman." I was scarcely containing my emotions now. I'd let myself imagine, hope that someone might be my family. They might have cared about me, wanted me. That someone would be concerned and care about my welfare and health and contentment.

There was silence amongst the group, but I persisted. "He had the letter. You didn't give him that letter did you, Megan?"

She denied it, kept tugging on tufts of grass. "Don't you see what this means though, Megan? I thought they didn't want me _now._ Do you see? I don't think they wanted me in the first place. My parents never wanted me. Why would you do that, Megan?"

I watched as an unreadable expression flittered across her face. "Did you not hear me? I said get away, you freak!"

No, she couldn't. She was the only person I could turn to. I had no one! She had betrayed me in every way. I stammered now, "I . . . Megan, please. I need you."

"_Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!"_

The exclamation echoed across the schoolyard. They group lounged on the ground, looking pretentious. Smug. Cruel. Deceptive. So superior and supercilious they were in their attitudes and behaviours. The shouts haunted me, echoing, echoing. It wouldn't stop. Everlasting, never-ending. Incessant chants and shouts.

_Freak! Freak! Freak! _

I had lost the only friend I'd ever had. I was alone. Terrified and alone with nothing but the cries of _freak _flashing sporadically through my mind.

_Freak! Freak! Freak!_

_Freak. . ._

**A/N: Sorry, this was just a year 10 English assignment I had lying around that I have decided to share. But yeah, hope it was alright.**


End file.
